X
by the other ghost girl
Summary: Possible one shot. I thought of this while watching last week's episode.  A group waits out a walker herd in a tree house. Tell me what you think. I might add onto it. So far All OCs cast Rated T   Tell me if it should be higher or lower.


I wait as I see a herd of walkers stumbling towards us. They're in various conditions from freshly dead survivors who's comrades where in too much of a hurry to do this dead themselves or to bury them deep enough that we wouldn't have to, others have maggots falling out of jaws hanging from a single rotting tendon that had been forced to hold the jaw's entire weight because of a panicked survivor who was so scared that they couldn't aim for the forehead. Some of the little kids in our group are trying not to cry as we're holed up in the tree house

that we had to climb up into to hide from the undead. We're really lucky that walkers don't have good eyesight so Raul spotted them with his binoculars. Another thing we had to be grateful for was that a stupid sheep, probably one that had somehow managed to stay in a pasture that walkers hadn't been paying attention to, maybe it had been covered in the stench of blood and rotting flesh for a while until the recent rainfall had washed it clean so that they didn't see it as anything other than another walker until now that is. The distraction it made had gotten us just enough time to get everyone into this tree house, Raul had told me this in private though because the little kids weren't used to this new reality yet. Most of them where new. We had stumbled upon some kind of strange surreal mixture of a day care or preschool and a orphanage. Apparently this kindergarten teacher had been having class when the walkers began to be a real problem. Fortunately for her and the kids the kindergarten was a smaller separate five room building (cafeteria, boys and girls restrooms, one class room, and a gym)a small distance away from the main school. It didn't turn out as well for everyone else. The brave teacher had managed to keep her class quiet and for the most part naive about what was going outside by closing the blinds and barring the doors and turning off the lights and telling them that it was just a drill in case someone bad was at the school. She took them into the supply closet that had doubled as the kindergarten tornado shelter and locked the door. She used that room to store the snacks and she played quiet games of heads up seven up and uno while she waited for the police or army to come ad rescue them. When the army never came and the walkers moved on she had

told the kids that there had just been a really bad natural disaster and that they were just going to have to survive on the food there until their parents or help arrived. The rest of the staff at the kindergarten building played along but kept watch and went out to find weapons and kill walkers that got too close. Some of the kids of the original kindergarten class's parents came and drove off to find "somewhere safe". The kindergarten teacher kept the kids as safe as possible and pretty soon people who came by with small children who were trying to raid wither of the schools for food would beg the teacher to take their kids. some of the excuses where "I can't take care of them anymore but I can't just leave to be eaten though right?" in hushed tones to the teacher or to "I'm going to go find somewhere where it's safe and I'll come back to get them/you" The reality was that none came back and the teacher took care of them all. Part of it was because she had a responsibility to and the other half was that she had kids in the main school and these kids, in her mind, WHERE her kids, Or so we think. All I know is that the kindergarteners from the original class told us the first half. She and the rest of the staff had drawn walkers that had penetrated the building away at the cost of their lives. Raul had taken the kids over to some woods to show them a dog that we had picked up, Wally who was now muzzled (he's our best hunter and our early alert system. We only have to muzzle him if he's elevated) while I took care of the remaining walkers and the corpses of the teachers. I had to burn them because it wasn't decent to leave them lying out like that so that wild animals and escaped zoo animals (tigers and bear were the most well adapted and dangerous, I had heard that the other less climatically savvy animals had migrated to Florida) could munch on them. Even though they weren't now they were decent people at one time. I had to make sure there wasn't anything left for them to eat. Right now the kids were trying to be quiet. We were lucky that whoever had lived as this house had built a high quality tree house, I mean this thing had a rope ladder and EVERYTHING. The entire thing was built to be almost like a real house. I take some of the darts from the cork target in there and I start throwing them at walkers. I manage to hit a few that have exposed patches where some of the skull is missing. One easy target is a walker that's hard to tell if it's a man or a woman. I assume it's a guy. It looks like someone or something ripped most of his face off. Possibly trying to kill him before he got back up again. I managed to kill all of the ones I hit, I used to play darts with my friends. We said that it was a club, you know a sport, But we really didn't care if we won. I just liked hanging out with my friends. They died. I know you wanted to know what happened to them. Raul and I are the only two left. The rest either got sick and died or they got killed when walkers attacked our high school. You know, I heard all those reports about how our generation was going to be generation X, the lost generation, the one that doesn't DO anything or help anyone. Hmmm the lost generation... If only they knew how prophetic that phrase would be.


End file.
